Adventure
by leeryujin
Summary: Kasumi Tendo, daughter of viscount Tendo, travels in search for an item. In her travel, she recruite a young man named Ranma Saotome. Who or what exactly is he?
1. Chapter 1

The dimly lit tavern blustered with drunken rowdy people complaining about their unfair life. The tavern was full, serving wench barely being able to move around. But far right corner of the tavern was empty, except for a lone person that set in a table, person's face was hidden by the hood of the robe.

"May I join you?" the voice belonged to rather attractive woman wearing brown traveler's cloth and cloak. Her long black hair reaching the mid of her back. The cloaked figure only motioned her to sit.

"I heard that you are the best guide in this area." She began. "I would like to hire your service."

"To?" Male voice responded.

"To the cave of Jusenkyo." She answered.

Cloaked man waited, appraising the girl that set before him. "Your offer?"

"I'll give you a platinum penny now." She said as she laid the coin on the table. "And rest after the journey."

"In other words, you want me to guide you in and out of the cave." Cloaked man said "two platinum piece to hire me, and we split the loot in half."

"I'll let you keep all the loot in that cave, I only need one item." She said as she held a hand out. The man that set opposite of her had gentle yet firm grip. "My name is Kasumi, Tendo Kasumi."

The man that set before him paused, before replying. "My name is Ranma, Saotome Ranma." '…. Tendo, could she be the one my father engaged me to? This is going to be interesting journey.'

"What item are you looking for?" Ranma asked.

"Ring of three wishes." Kasumi replied with out a pause.

"You do know that most wish items do not always grant you wish you want. Depending on how the words are phrased or how it is understood, your wish may be changed."

"I know the risk, but this is my only hope of saving my mother." Kasumi replied.

"Fine, I will guide you into the cave, but I do not guarantee any safety.

It took full day of travel to reach the mouth of the cave. Not wishing to explore at night, Ranma and Kasumi set camp.

"Would you like to get first watch?" Kasumi asked Ranma as she unrolled her bedroll.

"sure, good night." Ranma set in front of the fire place, resting on his six feet long staff.

Six hours later, Ranma woke Kasumi from her light slumber.

"Shhh, stay quite, we are surrounded." Ranma said as he shook her awake. "I think there are three, maybe four."

Kasumi casually set up, not wanting to warn the intruders. "How long was I asleep?"

"Six hours." Ranma answered. "We still have 2 more hours till sun rise."

"How come you didn't wake me up sooner? You won't have time to sleep now." Kasumi asked as she dons her weapons.

"Your robe is very finely made; I haven't seen such fine chain linked armor. Links are so small that it looks like regular cloth." Ranma said looking at her unique dress. "anyway, I think its time for us to act no?"

Kasumi simply nodded, not having anything else to say.

"Come on out, I know you are there." Ranma held his staff in defensive stance; Kasumi drew her Katana joining him in defensive stance.

His answer came in form of cross bolt arrow, missing his ear by mere centimeter. Ranma clearly heard the bolt piercing through the wind. "Then so be it." Ranma yelled out.

Kasumi rushed in, dodging 5 badly aimed cross bolts and deflecting 3 more with her sword. By following the pass of the bolt, she was able to find 2 of her enemy. In a blink of an eye, Kasumi flat blade her enemy, sudden impact driving the wind out of her foe. Her opponent fell to his knees and fainted.

Ranma appeared from behind the second opponent hitting him in the back of the head with one end of the staff, followed by smack to the butt with other end. He repeated the process one more time before finishing the combo with wicked side swing to the temple.

The opponent before him staggered, shaking the dizziness out of his head. Firing two cross bolt into the air by accident.

Two cross bolt arrow whistled by Kasumi, missing her by centimeter. Following the line of bolts flight, Kasumi rushed towards the third opponent. Deflecting 2 more cross bolt and slashing the enemy's stomach. However, the enemy's rough leather armor prevented the blade from cutting the flesh.

Ranma begun to twirl his staff in high speed, gaining momentum by seconds, with a mighty battle cry Ranma cracked his opponent's skull, then slammed the butt of his staff down on the head of the fainted opponent.

Third opponent shot 2 cross bolt at Kasumi from point blank range, Kasumi was able to deflect one but the other caught her directly in the stomach. Luckily her unique family heirloom armor prevented it from piercing her. She winced from the pain but pressed her attack.

Using her momentum and body weight, Kasumi swung wide, nearly leaving her self open. Her sword met the rough hide of the leather armor, but this time the weakened armor gave ways to the sword. Kasumi swung her sword vertically, removing the blood from the blade, before sheathing the sword.

Kasumi walked back to the camp fire, to see Ranma striping the enemy of their armor. "What are you doing?" She asked

"Removing their equipment, this could fetch us decent money." Ranma removed the armors and equipment from the three dead opponents, folding the armors to best of his abilities to save space in his pack. Two crossbows hung on the right side of the pack, while finely crafted long sword hung to the left.

"Judging from this little skirmish, you will have hard time getting through this cave with help, it would be impossible by your self. Let alone search the rooms for that ring you want." Ranma said as he hid the three bodies.

"I have no choice in this matter, this is only way I can save my mother." She said with firm reserve.

Two moved swiftly through the cave, stopping at every turn to make sure that cost is clear. Nearly thirty minutes of searching, two came upon a hall way with two guards patrolling around a pathway.

Ranma motioned for Kasumi to stay quite, as he moved silently like a predator sneaking upon its prey. Ranma successfully grabbed the guard, putting his hand over his mouth and attempted to drag the guard around the corner, only to be thrown over the shoulder.

Ranma spun in mid throw, landing on his feat and sprang into attack. Landed a wicked thrust to the chest, followed by upward swing to the jaw, and then finished the combo with a palm thrust to her stomach.

Before he could turn around to look for the second guard, tip of a staff missed his nose by mere centimeter. The force of the swing created enough wind to ruffle his front hair.

From corner of his eyes, Ranma saw Kasumi rushing up to the guard. She drew her sword at last second and landed a solid blow to the stomach. Before she could follow up with second slash, opponent hit her right rib with the quarter staff.

Tip of Ranma's staff slammed into opponent's forehead seconds after she hit Kasumi's side. The guard staggered back from the impact before falling down. Kasumi walked up to fallen guard and held her sword in front of her throat.

"What are you doing in this cave?" Ranma asked.

The guard glared hatefully at Ranma before answering. "This is cave of amazons; our duty is to guard our treasure." She stared at her fallen friend before asking. "Are you going to kill me too?"

"That depends on how much you cooperate with us." Ranma answered with out missing a heart beat. "Do you guys have the ring of three wishes? Or any type of artifact that grants wishes?"

"No, the ring of three wishes was stolen by a thief long ago." She answered. "Along with our other treasure by man named Haposai."

"What is your name?" Ranma asked.

"My name is Xian Pu, warrior of amazons." Xian Pu said with hint of pride.

"Well, Xian Pu, for being so helpful I will grant you a boon if I am capable of it. What do you want?"

Sudden blur of movement slammed into Kasumi's stomach, knocking her back good fifteen feet. In front of Ranma, now stood an old mummy, she stood to be around three feet tall, but she was balancing on a cane that added two more feet to her height.

"I promised that I would grant you a wish, say them any time you want." Ranma said as he calmly looked over the prone form of Kasumi. 'She will have bruises in the morning, but she will be fine.'

"I must thank you for not killing her." Ranma said to the old woman that stood before him. "My name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome and you are?"

"Kun Lon, an elder of Amazon tribe." Ranma could almost feel an air of confidence emitting from her. 'She is good.'

"I wasn't intended on fighting, but your people ambushed us at dawn." Ranma said calmly, to see the reaction of Kun Lon.

Xian Pu slowly stood up, standing behind the elder. "Now what does the great Ranma Saotome wants with the ring of wishes?"

"You know of me?" Ranma asked bit surprised.

"Of course, you are rather famous in the rings of adventurers. I have heard rumors that you have yet to fail to accomplish your objective."

"I am flattered." Ranma said with a bow. "It is not for my self per say." Ranma said as he showed her a ring on his ring finger. Her eyes widened for second in shocked before regaining her composion.

"I see, and why does she seek for one?"

"She told me it was to save her mother." Ranma answered back.

"And you believe her?" Kun Lon asked

"Yea, she is telling the truth as she understood. She really thinks only a wish granting item could save her mother."

"I see." Kun Lon said with a nod.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you." Ranma said in dangerous tone.

The first guard he knocked out regained consciousness during the conversation and tried to kill Kasumi while she was still helpless. Only to freeze five feet away from Kasumi, with her sword drawn.

"And if you tried to kill her, I would stop you." Kun Lon also said calmly but threat was clear.

Ranma stared at Kun Lon, dangerous glint appearing in his eyes. "You are not good enough."

"We shall see boy." With that she disappeared.

With a confident smirk, Ranma also disappeared. In four seconds, Ranma and Kun Lon reappeared where they originally stood. Kun Lon was on her knee panting for breath. Her shattered remains of staff were imbedded on solid stone wall of the cave.

Ranma seemed fine where he stood, but to train eyes. They could tell that he was trying to favor his left ankle by putting most of his body weight on his right.

The guard that threatened Kasumi took her chance when her elder disappeared. Believing that her elder would win the bout. The guard now stood over prone form of Kasumi, ready to stab her with Kasumi's Katana.

With mighty yell she stabbed down. Before the blade could touch Kasumi, burst of lightning shot forth from Ranma's staff. The impact of lightning bolt threw the girl forty feet back, stopping only due to the wall.

She slid down the wall as electricity still crackled about her body. Ranma lifted his hand up and Kasumi's blade flew to his hand. He aimed his staff at the prone Amazon. "I told you, you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Wait! Please!" Xian Pu shouted. "I wish that you would let us live."

Ranma turned around to face her. "I refuse, I will let you and Kun Lon live. But I will not back out of my promise with her." Ranma said pointing at the prone girl with his staff.

"Please, let my sister live." Xian Pu bagged, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Then so be it." Temperature around the room seemed to drop as Ranma said the words in distaste. He walked over to Kasumi and gently scooped her up. Her sword floated and sheathed it self in Kasumi's scabbard.

"Remember this Xian Pu, you or your descendent owes me debt of bones. I will collect my favor someday."

"Are you all right grandmother?" Xian Pu asked Kun Lon

"I'm fine child, who would have thought that Ranma is a war wizard." Kun Lon said with a sigh. "I threw over five hundred punches, only two connected. When my staff hit his body, it burst into flames and exploded."

"Then he is a master?"

"Child, it took me near seventy years to master my body and spirit. He mastered his body and spirit in teens. That boy will die of old age and still look like a teenager."

"Then he could already be in his hundreds." Xian Pu said lost in thought.

"No child, if that was the case he would have been much stronger. If we really go at it, I will be the victor; however I wouldn't walk out of that fight. In fact, I would be lucky if I can walk after month of rest"

Kun Lon took out a parchment and started to write a message. "Xian Pu, take this letter and deliver it to that boy. You are to do as he say, obey him like you would me."

With a bow, Xian Pu grabbed the letter and bound off. "I sure do live in interesting times." Kun Lon said with a sigh.

"Where am I?" Kasumi groaned out as she set up from the bedroll.

"Glad to see that you are finally awake." Ranma said as he stirs the fire. "I have some stew in the pot if you would like some."

"What happened?" Kasumi asked as she took the bowl. "I remember you questioning that girl, and then …… nothing."

"Don't worry about it, everything will be alright." Ranma said comfortingly

"No it won't." Kasumi whispered, looking downcast. "I couldn't get the ring; I only have few more days until I must return. I won't be able to cure my mother's disease now."

"Few more days? When must you return by?" Ranma asked in surprise

"By end of May." Ranma barely heard her murmur.

"……" Ranma waited in silence, not knowing what to say, and then he broke the silence. "You only have 2 days to return."

"What?" Kasumi nearly shouted, hoping up from her bedroll, not even realizing her state of clothing.

"Err… you might want to cover up." Ranma said as he pointed at her body.

Kasumi looked down to find her bare chest, with an eep; she dived back into her bedroll.

"Sorry bout that, I had to treat your wounds." Ranma said but didn't sound very apologetic. "Your equipment is behind you, go ahead and get dressed while I take care of intruder."

Ranma walked into the forest, disappearing from her line of sight.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked to no one in particular. Xian Pu walked out of her hiding, slowly not to cause an alarm.

"My grandmother told me to deliver this letter to you." Xian Pu said holding a letter up.

Ranma casually walked up to her and grabbed the letter, standing right in front of the former enemy like nothing was wrong. He read the note before sighing. "…. Do you know what this letter says?"

"No, but grandmother told me to obey you like I would her." Xian Pu said as she fidgeted.

"This letter asks me to take you under my wings, do what ever you want. If you want to follow, then follow." Ranma walked back into the camp, only to have towel slam into his face.

Ranma pealed the towel off to see Kasumi now fully dressed. "I hope you like my gift."

"Yes, thank you. It is very fine Katana." Kasumi said as she touched the hilt of her new Katana on her left waist.

"I noticed during the last battle that you are two weapon fighter, I take it that you lost your weapon?" Ranma asked setting down, Xian Pu setting down besides him.

"What is she doing here?" Kasumi asked pointing at Xian Pu.

"She is going to travel with us for while." Ranma said. "I take it that your home is in Japan?"

"Yea, I have to get on an air ship to be their on time." Kasumi sighed. "I won't be able to afford it."

"First, let us make our way to the harbor and hope that they have airship." Ranma said as he stood to pack his bag. "By the way…. If you don't have money to pay for airship, how are you going to pay me?"

"I'll pay you as soon as we get to my destination."

"But our deal was to escort you in and out of that cave, I would have to charge extra for trip to Japan."

"You don't have to come you know." Kasumi said with scowl on her face.

"As soon as you pay me, I'll go my way." Ranma said crossing his arms. "I'm already losing out on profit as it is, airship ride will cost around platinum penny for round trip."

"How much more do I have to pay you?"

"I'll tell you what, since you can't afford to pay for the airship. I will cover for you, if you do something for me." Ranma stared at Kasumi leaches grin.

Kasumi felt very awkward and self conscious at that moment. 'Oh no, he wants my … my… oh my.'

"Hhhhm, that feels so good………..just perfect." Ranma said with light moan. "You're so good at that, you must have lot of experience."

'I can't believe he asked for backrub.' Kasumi thought to her self as she rubbed Ranma's shoulders.

"Whew, that was great. Thanks." Ranma said as he stood up and stretched. They were currently riding on a metal disk. Precisely, Xian Pu was carrying them on a large plate while Ranma was getting his back rub.

"We are at harbor now." Xian Pu said tiredly

"Thank you for the ride." Ranma said as he picked up the oversized plate. The plate begins to shrink in size until it became a small silver coin.

"Aye, you really are a wizard." Xian Pu said in awe. "Grandmother told me you were a war wizard, first one in three thousand years."

"Me? A war wizards?" Ranma laughed out loud. "I am no such thing Xian Pu; anyhow, let's go before we miss our ride."

"Identification please." Said the man behind the counter.

Ranma handed him his Id. The man opened his drawler and grabbed a file folder. "Ranma Saotome, age 18, sex male… Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you sir! Please, this way."

"Are you a noble man?" Kasumi asked as they walked down the hall way.

"You could say that." Ranma stated simply.

"My father is viscount of Nerima." Kasumi said simply. "Have you heard of him?"

"No, I afraid I don't deal with viscounts."

"I see, you must be a Baron."

"Ya know, your pretty poor for being a daughter of viscount." Ranma paused before continuing. "I figured you'd travel with body guards or escort or something."

"My father does not freely spend our funds in such ways." Kasumi stated heatedly. "Otherwise we would have hired an experienced cleric already."


	2. Intermission 1

It didn't take long for the group to reach the Tendo compound. What surprised Ranma was the condition of the household. They lived in traditional feudal-oriental mansion with clay tile roof. Further more they did not have any servants. Compound consisted of one main building in the center and two smaller building in north-western and south-eastern corner. Eight feet tall stone wall surrounded the compound separating the household from its neighbors. At the main entrance, finely crafted sign hung at the wall, which read Tendo dojo. Another sign on the wall asked all challengers to use the back door.

"Father, I'm home!" Kasumi shouted as she rushed down the hall. Ranma and Xian Pu followed few paces behind. They watched on as Kasumi rushed into a room, instead of sound of rejoicing and excitement, they heard nothing. As they neared the door, they could make out what sounded like sobbing Kasumi.

Ranma entered the room to see Kasumi kneeling down beside a bed. On the bed lay a figure of human, covered in white sheet. Across of Kasumi was elderly man that seemed to be in his late forties. "She recently passed away. She fought so hard, hoping that you'd return Kasumi." Ranma could see that the man was barely hanging in there, trying to not break down into sobbing wreck.

Ranma walked over to the bed and uncovered the sheet. Pale and yet once beautiful woman lay in bed, the dampness of the sheet indicated that she was alive until just recently.

"What do you think you are doing young man?" Elderly man shouted moving put the cover her up once more.

"I take it that this is your mother?" Ranma asked Kasumi, who simply nodded back in response. "And he be your father?" once more she only nodded.

"I see, you wanted the ring of three wishes to wish your mother well." Ranma closed his eyes, rubbing his temples lightly. "It would have been easier to just hire some healers."

"She was suffering due to cancel, we found out about the symptoms too late. We took her to best healers we could find, but it was no use." Another figure said as she walked into his room. She looked to be a teenager, bit younger then Kasumi.

"It is really too bad, if great war did not happen, all the gods would not have withdrawn from our worlds. Clerics would have been able to cure her with out any problems; it is too bad that clerics can no longer use there divine powers." Ranma stated crossing his arms. "Kasumi Tendo, if you had the ring of wishes, what would you have wished for?" Ranma asked.

"I would wish for my mother to be revived." Kasumi stated.

"I see, if you would have made that wish, depending on the ring, your mother may have returned to the world of living as a zombie. Or entirely different creature." Ranma replied. "Wishing items doesn't always work as you have intended."

"It doesn't masher anyhow, this man named Happosai is responsible for stealing the ring." Kasumi whispered.

"Did you just say Happosai?" Elderly Tendo asked with tone of surprise. "Then it really is lost, that demon wouldn't return such value able items for anything."

"…… there is a way." Ranma said as he scratched his chin. "But it is quite pricy."

Kasumi looked up at Ranma, her eyes asking him to continue on. "It'll cost around seven thousand platinum pieces."

"We don't have that kind of money." Elderly man said hopelessly.

"You might not have the money in cash, but you sure do have them in assets." Ranma said with a smirk.

"What?" Elderly man asked intelligently, not fully understanding what he heard.

With a heavy sigh, Ranma repeated him self. "What I mean is that, you have enough assets to sell, so that you can get that kind of money."

"I'd give nearly anything to have my wife return to me once more."

"Good, sell your daughter to me." Ranma said as he took out a ring with three rubies attached to it.

"What, you don't mean, I will not sell my child!" He screamed in outrage as another teenage girl walked into the room, to check upon the commotion.

"Don't even joke like that Ranma, I have seen slave traders buying and selling slaves. No slave is worth hundred platinum pieces much less seven thousand platinum pieces." Kasumi said spitefully.

"You are talking about Regular slaves my dear, if I wanted a random slave with broken will, I'd go buy one at slave market. No, what I want is you Kasumi Tendo." Ranma gently lifted Kasumi's chin, looking directly into her eyes. "Choice is yours." Ranma said as he kissed Kasumi. Kasumi froze in shock, not knowing how to respond, but returned the kiss subconsciously. Ranma walked out of the room, leaving Kasumi dazed, giving her some time to think of his offer.

'Mother, why must I do this?' Ranma said within his mind. 'Why must I do this, you know as well as I that, I do not like living as a human.'

'We have no choice, you are a chosen one my child, you must endure this trial or all is doomed to fail.' Feminine voice replied back, emitting her thoughts into Ranma's mind.

'How did I become a chosen one?'

'Because I didn't feel like doing it and your father is busy. We couldn't rely on anyone else so, we picked you. So you were chosen.'

Ranma couldn't help but stumble. 'YOU ARE TELLING ME I'M DOING ALL THIS BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE LAZY!'

'Hush son, don't yell like that. I may be old but I can hear you fine dear.' She replied in chided tone. 'Besides, you weren't doing anything at the time.'

'But why her?'

'Because I like her.' It was simple and yet effective answer.

'As you wish, mother' Ranma said with heavy sigh.

"Kasumi, don't do it. There is no way a man like that would have that kind of money. Who knows what that man might do to you?" Elderly man said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't trust that pervert sister, all men are perverts." One of the teenager said crossing her arms.

"Akane, I have only traveled with that man for couple of weeks, but I know that he is anything but a pervert." Kasumi paused, thinking of her journey. "Ok, maybe he is mildly perverted, but his not a bad person at all. Besides, if he wanted any woman, all he has to do is flirt a little. He has ability to get within any woman's heart."

"He is very handsome, I'll give you that, but his not that handsome." Nabiki stated off handedly.

"You are only saying that because he is not dressed in fancy rich cloth. It's not his looks alone Nabiki, it's his presence when he wishes to be noticed. It's majestic." Kasumi replied, spacing out, thinking of Ranma blazing with blue energy.

"Besides sis, how do you even know if he has that kind of money? You can buy entire kingdom for that kind of money."

"Nabiki, he doesn't need the money to revive our mother. The ring that he took out….. that ring…… that was the ring of three greater wishes. It's even stronger then the ring I was searching for."

"Aye ya, you be wrong." Xian Pu said interrupting their conversation. "That be ring of true wish. Wish never go wrong with it. Very very powerful ring, grant any wish."

"What does she mean?" Elderly Tendo asked Kasumi, not having much information on wishing object.

"Normal ring of wish, depending on way the word is phrased, could grant your wish in a way you wouldn't want. If I wished for my mother to be revived, normal ring of wish could revive her as she was right before she died, so she would die again from disease. Greater ring of wish is more accurate, it is not so random and picky of words. True ring of wish always grants the wish as if it was intended, it will never go wrong. Only two rings were made in this entire world, one is owned by queen serenity of the moon kingdom, other was lost. Ring of wish we could buy for seven thousand platinum pennies, ring of greater wish is around seven thousand platinum marks…… ring of true wish is…….. Priceless."

Ranma walked around the compound. He found out that smaller building was a dojo and storage shed. 'They really don't live like nobles, I've seen peasants live in better house.' After getting bored of randomly walking around, he decides to practice his art.

Kasumi stood on the porch, watching Ranma's fluid motion. It seemed so much like a dance. He moved so gracefully, like stream of water, never stopping and continuing with the slow yet fluid motions. 'For some reason, I think I can trust him.' "Ranma Saotome, please save my mother."

Ranma stopped with his dance and took a deep breath. "And?"

Kasumi couldn't say it out loud, so she nods her head instead. Ranma walked over to her, putting his hands on her cheek, and gave her a genuine smile. Kasumi couldn't help but brush, Ranma was very handsome young man with deepest grey-blue eyes she had ever seen. Ranma lean forwards, kissing her passionately.

"Then it is settled." Ranma said breaking the kiss. "Go on, I'm sure you'll want to join in."

"Mother!" they both heard two feminine voice shout from the room. Kasumi ran towards her mother's room, opening the door with such force that it nearly broke off its singe. She didn't even notice Xian Pu being slammed by the door and into the wall.

"Why that" Xian Pu said heatedly, moving her long sleeve up her arm as if she was bout to fight her.

"Just forgive her this one time Xian Pu, after all, it is day worth celebrating. I have never seen her smile like that in our journey, relatively short journey, but still." Ranma put his hand on Xian Pu's shoulder, guiding her out of the room. "Come, let's leave them alone, I can't stand this melodramatic cry of joy stuff."

"Ranma, why you waste wish for them?" Xian Pu asked. "You could wish for better things, like world conquer."

Ranma smiled slightly at that. "I didn't waste a wish Xian Pu, by saving her mother, now Kasumi will follow us on our journey. Reason why wishes like world domination will not work is for the fact that some people have strong will. Or another group of faction could try and assassinate me and what not. Wish does not affect the will of people, great sages who created the rings made sure of that. That is why slave traders break the will of their slave by physical or mental beating."

"Aye ya, than how come some people's wish to marry others come true?"

"That is usually due to bewitchment, not by wish. Instead of changing the feelings of the other person, wish changes the wisher. So that wisher would be person of that other person's dream."

"So complicated, I didn't understand." Xian Pu said shaking her head.

"You will someday, here, read up on this book. Word by word, front and back side to side if you have to. We are going to begin your training to be sorceress."

"I can't allow that at all!" Soun shouted in outrage as Ranma and Kasumi readied them self for new journey.

Ranma narrowed his eyes, starring dagger at Soun. "You sold your daughter to me, old man. I paid fair price for it. Are you trying to break our deal?"

"No, just hear me out here." Soun said waving his hands around. "She is already engaged to the emperor, if she does not show up at the imperial throne in her wedding garb on her twentieth birthday, our family will be wiped out."

"Then, send one of your other daughters." Ranma said angrily.

"They already know what she looks like. Emperor him self choice her." Soun was now whispering.

"Fine, then I will take her to imperial throne on her birthday." Ranma said angrily walking off. Xian Pu followed suite while Kasumi hugged her mother.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too." Her mother replied back. "Visit us anytime ok?"

"I will, I just hope our next visit will be more pleasant." Kasumi stated.

"You better hurry, or your master will leave you."

"Mother, now you are just teasing me. Ranma told me to take as long as I wished; I'm meeting him at the tavern just down the street from here."

"I still say he got ripped off, even I don't think you are worth seven thousand platinum pieces." She said jokingly

"Mother!" Kasumi shouted feigning shock. "Why you are absolutely right, ring of true wish is priceless artifact. So that means I'm worth more then million platinum pieces." With a snort, she walked out of the building, following after Ranma. "See you later Mother, I'll write when ever I can."

"You never told me you where engaged." Ranma said before he downed a tankard of ale.

"You never asked." Kasumi stated simply sipping on her drink.

"Oh well, we'll just stop by the castle. It's been a while since I was last there."

"I'm surprised they even let you into the castle." Kasumi said in surprise.

"Why wouldn't they?" Xian Pu asked. "He is war wizard, he can do anything."

"She keeps calling you war wizard, what is war wizard?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm no war wizard so it doesn't matter. But war wizard is type of wizard that can use all sides of magic. Light wizards are efficient with magic of light but can't use dark, dark wizards are efficient with magic of dark but can't use light, grey wizards can use both but only middle ground spells. War wizards can use them all and then some."

"And then some?" Kasumi looked up quizzed.

"Some ancient magic that is lost to mankind." Ranma stood up, putting some coins on the table. "We must get moving if we are to get you to the throne room within a year. I still hate that idea."

"Oh my, is that you Ranma san?" A beautiful woman in blue traveler's cloth asked as she walked up to the group. Following her closely behind was a man in black shirt and pants. She looked to be in her thirties and had uncanny resemblance to Kasumi.

"Belldandy?" Ranma said as he stood up, his mouth agape, staring at the woman in surprise. "Why I haven't seen you in years!" Ranma said as he hugged her. Holding her at the arm length, he stares at her forehead intently. Then looked at her companion. With a smirk Ranma stuck his hand out for a shake.

Man in black clothing also looked to be in his mid thirties. His hair was tied in pony tail. He clasped hands with Ranma. "It's been a while Ranma."

"Where are my manners. This is Kasumi and Xian Pu, my current companions. Everyone this is Belldandy and Keiichi, my old companion." Ranma said introducing everyone. Xian Pu simple stared at the two in shock. She wasn't elite Amazon for nothing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ranma asked.

"We are currently looking for an artifact." Keiichi replied as they set around the table.

"It must be important if you are after it personally." Ranma said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid it is Ranma san, this sector of galaxy's future depends on us succeeding this mission." Belldandy stated her cheery expression disappearing as she said this. Only to return once more when her tea arrived.

"If I may ask, what artifact?" Ranma asked.

"You probably know of it Ranma, It is counter part of stone you have."

Ranma stood up abruptly, slamming his hand on the table shattering it and roared. "WHAT THE HELL WAS QUEEN SERENITY DOING?"

Everyone in the tavern stared at Ranma, everyone knew of Queen Serenity. After all, she was the leader of lunar alliance.

Looking around the tavern, Ranma glared everyone down. Perhaps his clenched fist sizzling with electricity stopped everyone from retorting. Tossing some coin onto the counter, Ranma walked out of the tavern.

"Do you know who or what stole it?" Ranma asked once everyone was out side.

"We believe that the thief is at earth. All our clues so far lead to one of Earth's ruling houses."

"Let me guess, Queen Berry or King Diamond." Ranma said with a sigh.

"Err, actually, we think its King Darken." Keiichi stated with a sweat drop.

"Oh, in that case I'll help you." Ranma said cheerfully. "I have bone to pick with that man. Not to mention you will have to get King Endymion's permission to cross the bolder."

"I know, I'm just hoping Endymion is not helping Darken." Keiichi said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about that, Endymion's son Mamoru is madly in love with Usagi. Besides Darken and Endymion has been waging war against each other for forty years now." Ranma said with chuckle.

"By the way, do you want to use our old disguise?" Ranma asked looking at the group.

Kasumi and Xian Pu stared at each other, not knowing what was going on. "Hmm, how will it work with this two?"

"I think that is wonderful idea Ranma san, you are so cute in that form, it is absolutely adorable. Kasumi san can be your sister, and Xian Pu san can be…." She paused tapping her chin.

"Student." Xian Pu stated. "I am Master Ranma's student."

"Hmm, in that case, you can be Keiichi san's student." Belldandy said with a smile. Xian Pu only nodded in return.

"What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked clueless.

"What are you talking about, sister?" A child like voice asked behind Kasumi, making her turn around. She didn't see anyone until she looked down to find a child around age of five. He was very handsome child, showing great promises of his looks when he grew older. But currently his face was cute and adorable. His eyes showing innocence only child could have. Kasumi had to resist the urge to say "oh how cute."

"Wait… Ranma?" Kasumi asked looking surprised.

"Who else would it be sis?" Ranma said with his trade mark smirk. "Papa, do you still have the wagon?"

"Of course son, it's parked at the inn. We will leave at the crack of the dawn." Keiichi stated.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Belldandy said with a smile, holding Child Ranma hand and walking with him."

"Let's go or they will leave us behind." Keiichi said offering his arm to Kasumi.

Kasumi took his arm and said. "Let's go dad."

The wagon Ranma spoke of looked just like a fancy carriage. Small bench in the front allowed two people to sit rather comfortable. Ranma opened the door to the carriage and walked in, followed by Kasumi and Xian Pu. Belldandy and Keiichi decided to sit on the bench to steer the horses.

Xian Pu looked around in awe. As soon as she entered the door, she felt a tingling sensation. There was a house inside the carriage.

"How?" Xian Pu asked. Kasumi simply looked around in surprise. Not voicing anything.

"This is called pocket dimension." Ranma said walking into the house. Taking his shoes off near the door. "Come in and relax. If I remember correctly this place has three rooms and three bathrooms. One of them is for Keiichi and Belldandy, other one is my room and last room is for guest."

"Xian Pu can use the guest room. As for Kasumi, you can either share the room with me or Xian Pu."

In front of the door was the living room, size of thirty by thirty feet. Right of the living room is a door to the kitchen while left of the living room is three doors leading to their respective room. First door had a sign that read Ranma, second door sign read Kei+Bell, and third door sign read others.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Belldandy asked appearing from the kitchen, with treys of cups and kettle.

"Ye ye ye yes please." Xian Pu said as she stuttered her words out. She wasn't having much luck at hiding her nervousness. She reached for the cup, only to knock it over in her nervousness.

"Oh my, you should really relax a little." Belldandy stated as she pour the teas before walking back into the kitchen.

Xian Pu seemed to calm down a bit as she picked up her tea.

"Is anything wrong Xian Pu? I never knew you could get so … scared." Kasumi asked, setting her twin Katanas to her right.

Xian Pu stared at Kasumi incredulously. "You don't know who she is?"

"No, should I?" Kasumi asked raising her eyebrow. "I know of most nobles' faces, she isn't one of them. I'm pretty sure I would recognize anyone that looks so much like my self if they were in some types of book or another."

"She is" Xian Pu stopped abruptly.

"Why don't you relax Xian Pu?" Ranma asked. "We have long days ahead of us. Not to mention what they are after is probably most important artifact in Lunar. Besides, Belldandy doesn't bite, she might mother you a bit but she doesn't bite."

Kasumi decided to check out the kitchen, only to find Belldandy missing. "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Ranma asked from the living room.

"Belldandy isn't here." Kasumi stated looking in the oven to find freshly baked cookies.

"She probably went to see how Keiichi is doing, they are near inseparable." Ranma said with a shrug. "By the way, could you grab some cookies in the over for us?"

"Are you sure we can have them?" Kasumi asked. "I wouldn't want to intrude.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, now that we are traveling with Keiichi, would you like to train a little?"

"Train? What kind of training?" Kasumi asked.

"Fighting of course, we can travel around certain runes and caves and what not. Keiichi has this sphere that allows us to travel there in blink of an eye you see. After training we can just teleport back here."

"I see that those make it rather convenient." Kasumi said as she set trey of cookies down on the table.

"Yea, it really does." Ranma said with a smirk. "Shall we?" With that, bright white light engulfed the group. When the light faded, they were no where to be seen.

Two guards stood in front of the iron gates of cemetery, looking around impassively. Guard duty was usually boring, all they ever did is stand around and not let anyone but priests to enter the cemetery. Not that any locals would ever want to go in there.

They were caught surprised when brilliant white light suddenly pop into existence before them. Gawking at the light in complete surprise until their wit returned. One of the guards drew his sword and shield, standing in defensive stance. While other stood in offensive stance with out a shield.

Light slowly begin to fade, revealing three figure standing before them. Two women and one man.

Ranma looked around his surrounding, making sure they were at right place. "Is high priest here?"

"He is not here." One with out the shield replied.

"Oh do put that away, it is rather annoying talking to someone when they are holding a pointy object in front of my face." Ranma stated rather casually.

Kasumi and Xian Pu seemed to snap out of sudden change in scenery. Noticing the guards for first time, they stiffened their body, ready to spring into action.


	3. Chapter 2

Ranma couldn't help but sigh at the situation he was currently digging him self into. For lack of better description, all hell broke lose, when Xian Pu opened her mouth.

"Stupid male get out of Xian Pu's way! Obstacles are for killing!" is not a smart thing to say when someone already suspects you to be an enemy. In retaliation, two guards simply, charged.

Ranma slapped his forehead with him palm as Xian Pu met the charge head on. "Go help her, but try not to kill them."

Kasumi looked wearily at the three, drawing one of her blade.

Xian Pu's mace continuously hitting the metal shield sounded as if someone was hitting a gong in unsynchronized fashion.

Kasumi stood her guard, eyeing the one without the shield. For some reason, one with out the shield didn't jump in.

Kasumi realized why, but it was too late. When Xian Pu took another swing at the defending foe, he stepped up with the shield to interrupt the attack and slam her with his shield causing her to stumble back.

One without the shield sprang into action, his sword growing in size until it was six feet long and foot wide. He swung the sword like a baseball bat, flat bladed Xian Pu across her face.

Her body flew back five feet, skidding on the ground for another five feet before coming to stop. Ranma walked over to Xian Pu, checking to see rather the girl needed to be healed.

"A dragon knight and a defender." Ranma said after the check up, standing to his full height. "Why would you two be interested in protecting this place?"

"You know what we are, that is rather surprising." One of the men said. "Your right, my name is Ryun, dragon knight. This is my companion ..." One with out the shield said only to be interrupted by Ranma.

"The other one is Ted, the defender. Yea, we met while back incase you don't remember." Ranma stated. "At the temple of Bahamut."

"You…. You can't be….." Ryun stammered before regaining his composure. "I deeply apology for my assault on your companion, however we do not take lightly to such threats."

"Don't worry, I didn't take any offence. Other wise you would not be standing there." Ranma stated with indifference. "Now tell me where the head priest is."

"Priest was killed by the monsters while back. We were called in to try and exorcise this place." Rand stated putting his sword away and strapping the shield on his back. "And to retrieve the Tenryu." Ryun paused, scratching his chin. "It's really awkward talking with you when you appear to be nothing but a child. We went into the cemetery to retrieve the sword but……"

"But?" Ranma urged the man to continue.

"We encountered an invincible monster." Ryun fished his sentence.

"Invincible you say?" Ranma asked, contemplating on the words.

"It was a skeletal monster that would not die, we severed it limb to limb, even went far as to shatter it into thousand pieces. It simply regenerated it self. High priest's banishment charm had no effects what so ever and strongest fireball spell I have ever seen did nothing to slow the monster."

"Did it by chance what some type of glowing indestructible rock like object on it?" Ranma finally asked after minutes of silent thinking.

"Yes, in fact it had purple glowing orb where human heart would be." Ryun replied.

Ranma turned to stare at Kasumi. "Where are my manners, Ryun this is Kasumi Tendo my companion. Kasumi, this is Ryun the dragon knight."

"I wish we would have met under different circumstances, but its pleasure to meet you." Kasumi asked. "If you don't mind me asking, how can any monster be invincible?"

"Do you know what dragon knight is Kasumi?" Ranma asked. Kasumi simply shook her head no. "All kingdoms rate the level of adventurers by their skills in combat. The ranking order is this: disciple, master, and lord.

"That sounds really cheesy." Kasumi replied shaking her head in disapproval.

"I know." Ranma said with a sigh. "Each rank is divided into three classes. From what I have seen, you would rank as disciple first class or blade master third class."

"Then what would they rank as?" Kasumi asked

"One would be Lord Defender first class. But Ryun is in class of his own; his skill is so refined that he makes lords of blade look like third rate masters. Since most people don't even reach the rank of lord second class, they didn't need ranks higher then lord. But selected few prodigies in the world changed that; they gained a title as Dragon.

"Then what would you rank as Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"At the moment, I am ranked Lord Wizard first class." Ranma stated. "So when Ryun here says that monster is invincible, then it is invincible to any normal adventurers."

"If I'm not mistaken, that skeleton is most likely a shadow bane." Ranma stated. "By the way, why do you guys need the sword for?"

"We are currently on a mission…. To slay something. However normal swords and magic had no effect at all. That is why we need a divine weapon created by gods them self." Ryun replied.

"Could you tell me what you are trying to slay?" Ranma asked.

"Certainly, we are on a mission to slay Darken and retrieve the silver imperial crystal." Rand replied.

"I see…….. Well then, since we are practically in same mission, I don't think I would have to fight you for the Tenryu. After all, I did come here to retrieve that sword also. However, if what you told me is a lie Rand, mark my words, I'll kill you."

Sorry for the lack of update, here is quick short chapter.

Next chapter will reveal what Ranma really is, and his true objective.

Ryoga might make guest appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now then, let us make haste. God knows I have bettering things to then waste my time standing in front of cemetery looking like a grave digger." Ranma said as he walked towards the gate.

"Wait, you aren't going to leave Xian Pu here, are you?" Kasumi asked as she looked around, only to find out that Xian Pu was missing. "What the…."

Ranma smiled slightly "I teleported her to Belldandy while back, she should be up and about in couple hours." Ranma replied as he opened the gates.

Abruptly Ranma took three inch step back, narrowly dodging a vertical slash from great axe, force of the swing ruffling his bangs. "Bad axe." Ranma chided as he lifted his staff above his head. Barrage of arrows rained down upon him only to be incinerated upon contact with invisible wall of force.

Five foot tall lizard wielding a great axe stepped forward, taking a wide arc swing at Ranma. The axe passed through the shield with out meeting any resistance.

Ranma blocked the swing with his staff, but the force of the swing pushed Ranma back good five feet before he skid to stop.

Ryun rushed forward, shift like predator hunting his prey. Drawing his katana at last second, cleaving the lizard in twain before rushing into the cemetery.

Rand rushed after Ryun only to brace for impact as Ryun exited the cemetery, not by his own will and his favored traveling methods. Ryun flew bodily into Rand, knocking both of them down.

"You need to lose some weight." Rand grunted with a cough as he stood, drawing his sword and shield. He looked around his surrounding, only to be awed at the sigh before him.

Two companions watched on as Kasumi danced around her enemies. Her fluid motions weaving in and out of lizards, dodging and countering all their attacks. Lizards would have better luck trying to cut water with bread knife. Her dance came to an end as she sheathed her sword. The sword clicked as the blade locked into the sheath, as if on cue, all the lizards surrounding her dropped like puppets with their strings cut.

Ryun blurred into motion, disappearing from where he stood, appearing in front of Kasumi and drew his word. His katana cut through the descending battle axe, but before he could do anything else, the lizard man's body sprayed blood in pattern of X as it fell to the ground in four pieces.

Standing behind the lizard man was Rand with two katana. His offhand Katana begin to shimmer in many different colors and begin to change shape, into the shield he previously wielded.

Group entered the cemetery with caution, spotting for enemies and traps alike. It didn't take long for them to spot a group of archers, trying to hide behind tombstone, readying their bows for ambush.

Ranma didn't feel like play cat and mouse with bunch of lizards. He was slightly irritated at the moment, for his true plan has fallen apart. This mission was meant to be training for Xian Pu and Kasumi, but two traveling warriors had screwed it up.

Ranma silently lifted his staff taking aim. Seven balls of fire sprang to life all around him, promising pain and devastation to all fools that stood in its path. Fireballs flew true, slamming into each of the lizards and exploding on contact.

"Don't you think that was bit over kill?" Ryun asked as he gawked at the charred remain of barren earth.

"Nah, they had it coming. Besides, I made that up on spot." Ranma replied off handedly, dismising the conversation.

Ryun simply shook his head before slapping his forehead. "Many casters spend weeks on end creating new spells and altering spells, but here is a caster that modifies and creates spell on a whim… I don't know rather to be awed at his display of power or stupidity."

"That is why I'm the lord caster and you are not." Ranma stated mater of factly. "Where is this skeleton you spoke of?"

"In the room with the sword." Ryun replied.

"You make it sound like there is more then one room in this cemetery. Only room in this cemetery is that cabin the high priestess stays in."

Ranma casually walked up to the cabin and opened the door, walking in with out caution. Only to be flung out bodily, followed closely behind was a shadowy figure. Unknown assailant grabbed Ranma by the throat and jumped into the air and threw him down. Before he even had time to bounce from impact, the cloaked figure appeared before him, stepping on his face and using it as spring board to jump away.

Ranma shakily got back to his feet, shaking his head, bit dazed. "Man, today is just not my day."

Good ten feet from Ranma stood the cloaked figure. To his right was the cabin, its entrance blocked by so called invincible skeleton. To his left was the group standing there with their weapons drawn.

With out taking his eyes off of the cloaked figure, Ranma raised his staff at the skeletal monster. "Dispel" Ranma commanded but nothing happened.

With a sigh, Ranma said another command word. "Incinerate" Skeleton burst into cloud of dust. Ranma watched with his peripheral vision the skeleton reshaping it self.

Ranma growled in frustration and anger. "When I tell you to begun or die, I expect you to die!" Ranma shouted as he send pitch black basketball sized orb at the skeleton.

The orb stopped in front of the skeleton, sucking the skeleton into the voids before imploding. Ranma turned back to face the cloaked figure, only to find it gone with out a trace.

"Bah, I can't believe this shit." Ranma's speech was interrupted as he coughed up blood.

He looked down to find a blade jutting out of where his heart should be.

"Thanks for the hard work." Ryun stated with a sneer, kicking Ranma off of his blade. "I must say, that skeleton was not in my calculations."

Ranma looked towards Kasumi, his vision starting to blur. Before him she laid in puddle of her own blood. Surprisingly, he found Rand to be in same fate. What surprised him the most was the cloaked figure kneeling beside them with her hands on their back.

"Where is the sword?" Ryun shouted as he appeared in Ranma's line of sight once more.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma choked out as Ryun shook him violently.

"The sword is missing!" Ryun shouted sheathing in anger, not even wondering why Ranma was still alive.

"By the way, I recommend looking down." Ranma said with a smirk.

Ryun looked down to find Ranma's staff snapped in half, puddle of Ranma's blood was sizzling and bubbling. "Oh, fuc…" Ryun didn't even have time to finish as the staff exploded.

Luckily for the group, Staff exploded with series of wild magic. First spell to go off was massive cure spell. Second spell went off raining daggers from the sky. Third spell went off only to rain fire. Fourth spell to go off was massive fireball spell. Fifth is chain lighting and sixth being true resurrection. Last spell to ignite was a curse that only affected man.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure appeared in front of Ranma, starring at the falling knight. "Forgot about me?" The cloaked figure asked as she stabbed Ryun's throat. Ranma recognized that weapon; after all, he had created it. She was wielding his sword, and that meant only one thing.

Ranma stood up as he looked around his surrounding. Feeling better then he had in long time. Ryun lay dead by his feet and he could see Kasumi and Rand stir.

"Augh, what happened?" Rand said to him self and paused, something was out of place. High pitch scream rang through out the cemetery followed by loud "What the hell!"

"My staff kind of blew up. Luckily for us, it wasn't anything too serious and last two set of spell to go off was healing spell." Ranma replied, his voice was also different.

"Nothing too serious! I'm a woman!" Rand shouted.

"Yea, so am I and everyone else here." Ranma replied.

"They were already woman! I'm a woman now!" Rand shouted once more.

"Is there anything wrong with being a woman?" Cloak figure asked in ever sweet and innocent voice.

"Julia, could you lose the cloak?" Ranma asked.

"Why of course, Ranma Sama." Julia said as she took the hood off. She was beauty beyond description. Her curry blond hair blowing in the light breeze and her piercing blue eyes seems to gaze directly into one's soul. Then rest of her cloaked followed, to say the least Rand was charmed, if his opened mouth drooling was any indication. Julia stood before the group wearing pure white sleeveless robe that hugged her figure.

"Rand, don't dwell too much of the fact that you turned into a woman. We can have you back to normal after our mission is over." Julia's voice sounded like pure rhapsody.

"Julia this is Rand, a defender." Ranma was interrupted before he could continue on.

"I think, real introduction is in order. If I am not mistaken, we are in this together now are we not?" Rand asked staring at Ranma.

Ranma's cocky smirk was answer to Rand's question. "Fine then, allow me to begin." Ranma said dramatically with a bow. "Ranma be me name and magic be me trade, me side job be a boring one me say, disciple and champion of Bahamut, at yar service."

"My name is Julia Serenity, the high priestess of Bahamut, and First daughter of Queen Serenity." Julia stated

"I'm Kasumi Tendo, Master of Tendo School of unarmed combat, daughter of viscount Tendo." Kasumi said with a nod, starring at Julia.

"My name is Rand, I'm a warmage." Rand stated.

"Wow… that was mundane introduction if I ever heard one." Ranma said shaking his head. "What are you doing here Julia and why the hell did you attack me!"

"I was simply following your mother's command lord Ranma." Julia said innocently. "She was bit displeased that you haven't mated with her yet." Julia said as she pointed at Kasumi with her thumb. "She wants to spoil... I mean raise grandchildren before she gets any older."

"SHE WON'T GET ANY OLDER!" Ranma shouted at top of her lungs. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"I was ordered to guard the sword, but that skeleton was giving me more trouble then I assumed. Then the door opened and I…"

"So you attacked thinking more enemy." Ranma said with a sigh.

"Could you tell me what is going on here?" Rand asked, Kasumi simply nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I'm going to go to a tavern and out drink a dwarf that is what's going on here." Ranma said as he created a portal, stepping in.


End file.
